In general, lights or flashlights used in combination with radios or other auxiliary flashlights are well known. These type of multi-function light units may contain several different functions (i.e., radio, flashlight, tape recorder, siren, etc.). However, each of these different functions are either built into or permanently integrated into the housing unit of the light. In other words, a user cannot separate one functional component from another. Therefore, if the user carried this multi-function light unit to a park, and wanted to detach, for example, the radio to be used in a separate area of the park, the user would not be able to do so because the radio is built into or is permanently integrated into the multi-function light unit. Thus, the user must always bring along the entire multi-function light unit wherever the user chooses to go.
Furthermore, none of these conventional multi-function light units contain any useful storage compartment. Instead, these designs attempt to utilize any space available for a particular function such as a radio, another flashlight, etc. Therefore, when the user would like to store small valuables such as first aid items or spare keys, the user must store those items in his or her pocket, or find another place to store those items.